Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
00:00:20 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:00:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:00:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:51 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 00:00:52 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:00:53 shoooom 00:22:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:23:06 ay 00:25:03 Inappropriate username man 00:25:43 Change it or it's off to block land 00:28:55 Or is that your actual name? 00:29:04 that's my name 00:29:11 unfortunately 00:29:23 (and i really want to change it irl) 00:29:31 Ah, OK sorry, lots of trolls recently 00:30:37 it's fine 00:33:32 Though if I may ask, why make your username your rl name? 00:35:12 idk 00:35:20 i might change it when i feel like it 00:35:39 plus i made almost every site i'm on having my username my rl name 00:35:45 or at least show it 00:38:35 Well that's your choice, and it does make it easier to remember 'XD 00:39:42 yeah 00:40:36 also i didn't even realize that dick was an offensive word when i was in primary school 00:42:37 I'm guessing the internet taught you it was 00:46:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:46:55 Bot Lumpy, alive and well 00:47:11 oh good 00:48:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:29 Was it necessary to prove that? 00:49:55 Yes, now shut up 00:49:57 so flippy made a lumpy helper bot 00:50:06 Basically, yeah 00:50:58 I made the account and a couple commands, but the original framework was made by Sactage, and later remastered by KockaAdmiralac 00:51:07 oh okay 00:51:14 so who made fearless? 00:51:58 Fearless is an actual user, so I'm guessing he made himself 00:52:27 You could get technical and say his parents made him 00:54:07 oh okay 00:54:55 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill. 00:54:55 !commands 00:55:34 !kill himself 00:55:35 * Bot_Lumpy glues himself to spider-infested tree. 00:55:54 He also kills people :3 00:57:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YLbdj86GPw out of all the htf ytps i've watched, this one is da best 01:00:03 xD 01:00:10 That's pretty good 01:01:01 i even liked the part where it said "every flippy x fliqpy fanfic 01:02:29 The part with the staples was also pretty good 01:03:03 "IT'S NO USE" 01:06:13 I gotta go, I'll send one of the Chat Mods over here to cover in case one of the forenamed trolls join, he might not talk alot though(if he isn't so lazy he doesn't even join xD) 01:06:59 okay 01:07:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:07:45 I'm here 01:08:19 Just keep an eye out(and no, the guy with "Dick" in his username is not a troll 'XD) 01:08:50 Anyways. g'night 01:08:59 Lol 01:09:01 K 01:09:04 Byeee o/ 01:09:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:18:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:19:34 so...do i have to find other chat mod to come here? 01:27:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:50 nvm 01:33:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:44:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:50:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:03:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:03:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:04:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:05:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:05:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:05:43 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:05:50 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:06:09 Sorry 02:06:21 Internet is freaking out. 02:07:24 oh 02:08:42 Yeah 02:09:40 i'm waiting for sony vegas 13 to download 02:09:54 Cool 02:10:13 so i can ytps 02:12:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:13:28 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:13:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:14:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:14:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:15:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:15:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:16:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:19:47 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:24:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:24:53 'wave 02:29:03 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:29:09 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:31:25 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:31:50 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:32:40 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:32:40 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:32:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:33:14 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:33:44 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:34:56 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:36:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:36:31 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:37:15 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:37:36 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:38:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:38:51 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:39:34 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:39:40 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:40:49 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:40:55 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:49:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:50:10 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:50:18 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:53:50 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:53:52 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:00:47 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:01:13 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:01:43 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:02:10 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:03:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:03:03 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:09:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:10:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:10:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:14:12 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:25:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:18:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:35:17 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 04:35:31 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 24